


Romance and Lord Kirkland

by Copperbell111



Series: Kirkland the Romantic Hero [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England crying, France crying, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperbell111/pseuds/Copperbell111
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy has been transported back to 1828 and is now in a relationship with brooding romantic hero Lord Arthur Hindley Kirkland, who keeps him as a secret lover at his mansion. However, the enigmatic Lord Kirkland seems to be trying to turn Francis into a twisted version of his dead wife Alice.  Has Francis been blind to this angry and dangerous man because he was madly in love? (Continuing from "The Experiment")





	1. Romance and Lord Kirkland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from my other story "The Experiment" so if you want to know how Francis Bonnefoy got transported through time etc, that's where to look.

Francis looked out over the surrounding hills and fields of the Kirkland mansion. He had transported himself through time for the love of his Englishman, and now lived with Lord Arthur Hindley Kirkland, and his 7-year-old son in the year 1828. He was like a second father to the young boy and treated as Hindley's spouse. There was an understanding by the servants in the household of the status of Francis to their Master. It was not spoken of in such days and if anyone were to ask the servants would state that Monsieur Bonnefoy was young Arthur's French tutor, but under the surface, everyone knew that there was more going on.

He was waiting for Hindley to return from his conference with other members of the world elite. Francis didn't attend these gatherings because there was his 1828 counterpart and it would be awkward if they clashed. They felt it best that Francis stayed apart from it. Soon he spied him approaching the mansion, on his horse Bess. He was at the top of the nearby hill, under a tree. Bess reared up as Hindley looked down on his mansion. Francis' felt his heart fluttering, as he did every time Hindley came home. He'd prepared a meal and made sure everything was perfect, after all it would not do for him to come home to nothing. Thankfully these meetings were only two or three times a year, and this time Hindley had been away for almost a month. It was torture without him there, but Francis waited faithfully for his return. Letters arrived from him every other day, and that kept him going. He placed his hand upon his chest as if in some vain attempt to stop his heart from beating far too fast as he watched him ride into the courtyard and dismount, handing the horse to the stable boy.

"Hindley!" He called, his face flushed with excitement, walking out to greet him. Lord Kirkland smiled fondly at his lover and although people might be watching, and he was aware of this, as Francis approached, he took his hand in both of his and kissed his fingers. The Frenchman gazed into kind green eyes as Hindley kissed his fingers.

"I have missed you my love." He said softly. "Let us get away from prying eyes… there is so much I have to tell you."

"I have prepared a meal especially for you mon amour." Francis replied. "I gave the cook the afternoon off, and the servants are in their quarters." He said as he grasped Hindley's hand, and they walked into the mansion. As soon as they got in the front door however, knowing there was no one around, Hindley wasted no time. He turned and kissed Francis fully on the lips then cupped his cheek in his gloved hand before kissing him deeply, and passionately. Francis responded with equal passion, wrapping his arms around Hindley's waist and pulling him so close.

"Oh… you have missed me haven't you Mon Cher?" Francis gasped, hardly able to breathe from so much kissing.

"It is a shame you can't come with me to the conferences. Your counterpart is nowhere near as accommodating as you… and nobody knows our secret… " He said continuing to kiss him.

"Oh… before we get too carried away… I made you a meal." Francis said, chuckling a little.

"Ah but I have everything I need to eat right here…" Hindley replied, as he hugged him. "But very well… since you went to so much trouble…" he said as he went through to the dining room with him. Young Arthur was already there, waiting for him. He ran to his father and put his arms out for a hug. "Daddy! Daddy!" he cried. "You're back!"

He picked his son up and hugged him. "Daddy's missed you!" He said, and reached over to kiss Francis at the same time.

"Is Monsieur Bonnefoy my Daddy too?" Young Arthur asked innocently, his eyes wide.

"Yes, but you call him Monsieur Bonnefoy…alright?" Hindley said hoping he wouldn't call him daddy in front of anybody. He set him down and Young Arthur went to sit in his seat.

"He has missed you too." Francis said fondly. "And he has learned so much whilst you were away. I have taught him mathematics as well as his English and French lessons." He said "And he keeps asking if I'm his other Daddy or am I an uncle or.. a big brother? " he laughed. "I am not sure what to tell him."

"You are his other Daddy… its what I want. We just have to be careful other people don't find out, or we could be sent to prison or hanged. Curse the law for it is an ass…" Sighed Hindley. "But with you Francis I have never been happier…"

"Oh… Je t'aime Hindley…" Francis replied and hugged him. "Let me get your dinner, it's a French recipe I prepared especially for you." He said "Something that in my time they call Croque Monsieur…" he chuckled.

Later that night after their meal and Young Arthur had gone to bed, then it was their time alone without anyone around them, and to make sure no one disturbed them, Hindley locked the door to the lounge, so no one could just walk in on them.

"Are you happy Francis?" Hindley asked as they snuggled in front of the open fire.

"Hmm…" He replied and snuggled even more. "It's very different here than it is in my time. Life is at a much slower pace… but there's nowhere I'd rather be." He replied. "It's just torture when you're gone… I have missed you so much Mon Amour."

"Ohh…" Hindley replied with concern. "I hope you haven't been lonely…" He said "I know there's not a neighbour for miles around… and we are quite isolated here."

Francis smiled softly. "No… the servants and your… our son Arthur are good company. But its you I came here for… and its you I look forward to sleeping with at night."

Hindley gazed into his lovers eyes, his own glowing in the firelight, and hungry for him. "It is alright for you to call him "our" son." Hindley replied. "I must see about making life better for you though Francis. I must introduce you to people, our neighbours, the other nations… at some point. We'll have to disguise you so you don't look so much like your counterpart." He chuckled.

"I wish we didn't have to be secret lovers." Francis sighed "But I have to admit its quite exciting." He said "…hiding away with you, where no one can see…"

"And… you don't miss your old life at all?" Hindley asked, as he smooched his nose a little.

"No… not one bit."

"I wonder what will happen to your country now that you are not there…" Hindley replied with a furrowed brow.

"It is no longer my concern." He replied. "For I am 'ere with you… and I cannot worry about that."

Hindley hugged him tight and rubbed his shoulder. "Okay…" He uttered, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I am hungry for you… " He said in his husky voice. "It has been almost a month away from you… and its driving me insane."

"Mmm… lets go to bed…" growled Francis "I would make love right here but your big four poster bed is far more comfortable…"

"And much more discreet…" Hindley replied. "Very well…" He said as he extinguished the gas lamps in the room, carrying a candle lamp with him, he reached for Francis and they went up to their bedroom hand in hand. Once in their bedroom, Hindley made sure the door was firmly locked before turning to Francis who was standing there, his shirt undone to his waist, and the light from the lamp in the room reflecting on his hair and in his eyes. Hindley set the lamp down near the window and closed the curtains and then approached his eager lover. He reached up and moved Francis' long hair from his face. "Just let me look at you for a moment… I've always thought you were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen… and that has not changed. You are beautiful Francis…"

Francis stood there, feeling wonderful as he listened to Hindley's words of love, and as he stroked his hair away from his face. Hindley was always so gentle with him, and so loving. He felt all weak at the knees and his chest started heaving, as his lover always had that effect on him.

"Je t'aime Hindley…" He replied and kissed him, before moving gently to his neck, and leaving little love-bites in places no one would be able to see.

Hindley manoeuvred them on to the bed still kissing him then started to undo his lovers shirt pulling it down over his shoulders. Francis undid Hindley's tie, letting it fall over his shoulders all undone before starting to undo his shirt buttons. Breathing deeply, Hindley pulled back to gaze into Francis' eyes, and there he saw love, and the only person in the world he wanted to be with, gazing right back at him. "I love you…" he whispered "I love you like you wouldn't believe…" he said as he slipped his hand into his britches to hold him and feel him ready, and growing for him. Franics let out a little whimper as he grasped him and laid down on the bed more. "You have missed me… I think…" he said as he leaned over him, sensually removing his britches and pulling them down one leg then the other and then moved on to his flimsy undergarments. "I know what I'll do…" he said as he grasped them with his teeth and pulled at them."

Francis gasped excitedly as he pulled them right off and then straddled him, and took off his shirt. Francis then feverishly started undoing Hindley's belt and slipped his hands down to cup his buttocks. The Englishman leaned forward and kissed him in all the little places he liked to be kissed on his body, rubbing him all the time with little movements, to make him even more excited. Gently he turned him over and prised open his legs, preparing him for what was to come. His lover breathed deep, in anticipation, and he was not disappointed, in fact Hindley was more turned on than ever, as he moved deep within him, pushing hard as Francis grasped at the bedpost, burying his head in the pillow.

"Oh my love…" sighed Arthur "That's it… that's my Francis.." he uttered as he made love to him. "It will be easier for you if you move up on to your knees…" he said in breathy whispers. Francis did as he was told and leaned back on his lover's body, feeling that deep pain, but overriding pleasure at the same time.

"Ohh… that is so good…" Hissed Hindley as he held him, and rode him, moving faster and harder, giving him every inch of what was good for him. He reached around, and held him, moving rhythmically to bring him to orgasm. His breathing became harder and harder… and Francis started trembling uncontrollably in his arms at his touch, so tender and yet so firm.

"Ar…thur…" gasped Francis.

Enraged, suddenly, Hindley moved harder and faster than ever then roughly pulled the ribbon from Francis' hair, before pulling it so hard. "What did you fucking call me?" He growled. "What's my fucking name?"

"Hindley!" Cried Francis, horrified that he'd said the name Arthur, for although it was his name, he was not called that. He wasn't quite expecting that reaction though. Hindley was no longer in control of himself, and he climaxed hard, pulling at Francis' hair and moving faster over and over till he was spent. Francis climaxed at exactly the same time, screaming out in pain and pleasure, before Hindley roughly pushed him down. His lover then rolled over, exhausted, breathing hard and looking really annoyed.

Francis cried when he did that, for he was far too rough and it looked like he did something that had upset him. He couldn't speak because of the pain and the deep emotion he was feeling, and when he did it sounded like he was struggling so much.

"Hindley…" he wept.

Hindley took a few moments to catch his breath and then realised what he'd done. He had been rough and inconsiderate to his delicate partner who now lay next to him shaking and crying. Consumed with guilt at this he tenderly placed his arm around him. "Francis, I'm sorry….I'm sorry…."

"I didn't mean to call you…A...Arthur…" Francis whimpered.

"Shh… its alright…" He replied, once again his tender loving self. "I shouldn't have reacted like that… for a moment I thought you were thinking of… him."

"I wasn't…" Francis wept "I wasn't…"

"Shhh. I know..." He replied and held him close. "I love you Francis. Forgive me darling." He said as he let him lay on his chest and stroked his hair. Francis wrapped his arm around him. This roughness was nothing new, for Hindley often was rough, but Francis felt bad because he had called him Arthur, it was a complete slip of the tongue, but it was a big mistake in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Hindley I didn't mean…" he started to say, but Hindley stopped him and held him.

"Please don't be… I understand." He replied. "Don't do it again though." He said and moved to kiss him. "Now I don't want you to be upset, I love you… I want you to relax.. okay?" he uttered in gentle tones. "You are the most loved creature in the world Francis…" he said softly. "I love you." He said and held him till they both went to sleep, wrapped in each others arms.


	2. Lady Francine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to have a conference at his mansion Hindley has the idea of dressing Francis up like a girl with a corset and suspenders and a lovely long red gown. Francis hates the idea at first but then starts to think he looks lovely, and Prussia is impressed...

"The world wars must have left everyone in 1946 a whole lot worse off…" Hindley said as he inspected the clothes Francis had brought from his time. "You can't wear any of these, you'll look like a pauper." He said "You'll have to wear my clothes, and then we'll see about getting you some finery. I won't have you going around looking like we have no money. A fine Frenchman like you should be wearing silks and stylish suits…"

Francis lay on the bed naked and covered with a few sheets, not quite sure what to say. Lord Kirkland could be quite insistent and masterful when he wanted, and he wasn't sure how to respond to that. He did like the idea of wearing nice clothes though, so he didn't object, he just felt a bit like he was losing any independence he might have had. That didn't matter though, because he was the one out of time and Hindley wanted to take care of him. It was kind of sweet in a way.

"These will all have to be thrown out…" He uttered. "Not a decent shirt in sight." He said as he threw them into a waiting laundry basket.

"Those are all I have…" Francis sighed as he sat up in bed. "You are right Hindley; the wars did leave everyone broke. We spent so much money trying to defeat Germany that everyone had to economise. And Germany was a ruthless enemy, blowing up supply ships and bombing where they could. People are starving and live on rations. Nobody has anything in 1946, even this mansion is a ruin."

Seeing how this was affecting his lover, Hindley sat down on the bed and put his arms around Francis. "It sounds like a terrible time to be alive…" He whispered. "I'm sorry if I seemed insensitive."

Francis leaned into him and sighed softly. He'd seen a lot of carnage in the wars, and just thinking of it was distressing. Hindley stroked his hair and kissed him to comfort him. "I sometimes forget that you have been through so much." He said softly. "Was it bad for you my love?"

"I saw so much death on the battlefield…" Francis replied. "My countrymen… friends… all dead… many of us injured for life… broken." Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt for leaving Arthur behind in 1946 and selfishly wanting to be here with Hindley, but he kept that to himself.

"I wonder if it would be possible to change it." Hindley wondered. "If we somehow left a warning for our children… not to go to war with Germany." He said "surely it is worth a try."

"Anything is worth a try." Francis replied, just wanting to sink into Hindley's arms. He had this way of holding him and comforting him that made him feel so loved.

"I have an idea." Hindley eventually said as he got a suit out of the wardrobe for Francis to wear. "I'm going to introduce you to the other nations, and… don't worry your 1828 counterpart won't recognise you as you will be in disguise. They'll all think you are a normal human being."

"Oh… are you sure that's a good idea?" Francis gulped, genuinely afraid of meeting the other nations and his Great Grandfather whom he knew was identical to himself. He knew his name and his history. Francis, Marcel Bonnefoy, flamboyant and fierce was his reputation. What if he recognised him? What if everything went wrong?

"You'll be fine Francis my love…" Hindley said as he helped him dress. "Besides Francis Marcel and I hardly speak. I think I've only ever met him a couple of times, very briefly. If we do it right, no one will suspect that you are his descendent."

"You um… want me to meet them soon then?" Francis asked as he allowed his Englishman to help him dress, interspersed with little kisses here and there.

"I should have told you yesterday, but I only wanted to make love to you…." Hindley replied as he kissed him softly. "They are coming here in a couple of days. In the interests of… world relations it was deemed that meetings should be held in each others countries. It is my turn to host it. Trust me I didn't want to… but everyone else has done it and I haven't. I felt obliged…"

"I am confused." Francis uttered as he took it all in. "If you knew Francis Marcel when you met me… why did you not think I was him? We are identical… as you and Arthur are …"

Hindley chuckled. "Francis Marcel wears blue silk and finery and always has his hair beautifully groomed, he walks all haughty like …" he laughed and walked with his right hand in the air and looking very posh. "And he says things like "Tu es un imbecile…" he mocked. "You are nothing like him in your mannerisms or your demeanor, all that is similar is your looks. So no, I didn't recognise you as him… in fact it was only later when you introduced yourself properly that I realised how similar you are. And no, I don't feel the same towards him as I do for you. I feel nothing at all for him… and yet I fell in love with you straight away."

Francis blinked and looked quite flattered when he said that. He continued to try to get dressed but it was clear what he really wanted, just for Hindley to hold him again, to kiss him and to love him. Half dressed, Hindley sat next to him and did just that, kissed him deeply and then held him, almost as if he'd read his mind.

"Do we have to get up just yet…?" Francis uttered, gazing into Hindley's deep green eyes. "Can we not just stay here a while?"

"Ah I would … but what about Young Arthur's studies? Hm? I am the master of this mansion and the surrounding estate… and as much as I want to be with you right here, we have things to do." He sighed and kissed his lovers head gently. "

"When they come to visit… are they all staying here in the mansion?" Asked Francis worriedly. "I mean… does that mean we won't be able to be together?"

"They will stay here of course but… I won't ever neglect you. Please remember that." Hindley replied as he put on his jacket and knee length boots. "We'll just have to be very discreet… and its none of their business anyway."

"Oh…" uttered Francis looking quite upset and lost. This was going to be quite frightening. He'd at least spent most of his time alone in this mansion or with Hindley or the servants but this was going to be difficult. Hindley caught that look of worry on his face and helped him to his feet, continuing to help him dress and put his tie on. "Now you listen to me Francis… its only for a few days. Every country has to do this. Is it the same in your time?"

"Yes… but in my time those nations are my friends. I don't know what to expect from yours…" He uttered. "What if they realise who I am…? What if…?"

Hindley placed a finger to his lips and hushed him. "This is why I was reluctant to tell you this." He said quietly. "I don't want you to worry alright? We'll find a disguise for you, and they won't suspect a thing."

"But I look like Francis Marcel… they're going to twig straight away…" he said in alarm.

"No, no they won't.. trust me I know what I'm doing." He said. I have to get breakfast now and get to my duties, but … tonight I'm going to show you why they won't recognise you."

"What?" Francis asked curiously "What do you mean…?"

"Hush…" Hindley said as he got ready. "Just trust me alright?"

Hindley had breakfast and went off to do this and that whilst Francis got on with what he was hired to do, and that was to teach Young Arthur. He had a study programme for him and although he was worried about what was going to happen, that didn't mean he could just stop tutoring the boy and think about it all day.

Later that night as Hindley came home, Francis was still wondering what on Earth he was going to do. They had dinner and then when Young Arthur was in bed, Hindley took Francis up to the attic which was very much the same as it was in 1946. He'd noticed a large black trunk in there before and it was in the corner.

"When… Alice died…" Hindley said "I couldn't throw away all of her things. I loved her you see…" he said and then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why…. Have you brought me to the attic Hindley?" Asked Francis.

Opening the trunk, Hindley revealed a selection of dresses and ladies accessories in the big black trunk. "These belonged to Alice, and this is why no one will recognise you." He said sort of nervously.

"You want me to wear a dress?" Francis asked with wide eyes, as he took a sharp intake of breath. "You want me to be a girl?"

"Only temporarily…" Hindey said with a kind of nervous grin. "Everyone would recognise you if you were dressed as a male, but if you are dressed like a lady, they will simply think you are a girl I am dating or…or something…." He said taking out a beautiful long red gown from the trunk. It had a flared skirt and was decorated with roses on one shoulder and had a flowery trim. It came with a set of red gloves and was buttoned right up to the neckline. Francis looked scared as Hindley showed it to him. He also got out a corset, pair of fishnet stockings and some little black silky panties, suspenders and a black bra.

"Trust me its only for a couple of days." Hindley said with a smile.

Despite protesting a little Francis finally agreed that this was the best way to do it. He had to agree that no one would recognise him or wonder about him if he was dressed as a girl, and it was only for a couple of days after all, then they would all be going home and they could get back to their lives as normal.

The day of the conference came and Francis spent some time in the attic with Hindley, somewhat reluctantly putting on the ladies clothes in front of a full length mirror. Hindley handed him the panties and the suspenders and he put them on.

"I feel ridiculous…" mumbled Francis. "These knickers are a bit tight.."

"Stop complaining." Hindley said with a hungry look on his face. "Here put on the suspender belt… and the stockings."

With a sigh and rolling his eyes a little, Francis put on the corset, getting Hindley to pull it tight. Then on with the suspender belt and stockings, followed by the bra. Hindley had brought some socks to fill the bra to make it look as though he had boobies. "Here you go, you've got to look the part." He said as he helped him stuff the bra.

"I thought Arthur's ideas were off the wall but yours…" he muttered.

"You look lovely Francis." Hindley said and pecked him on the lips. "They won't suspect a thing…"

Hindley then helped him put on the gown and adjust his pretend fake boobies so that they looked real. Then to top it off he got a gold necklace locket and put it around his neck.

"Now… hair and make up…" Hindley said. "You have long hair so… lets leave that long and tie the back up in a bun… then um… I think I have some of Alice's make up in here too…" he said as he rummaged through the trunk.

Soon Francis looked for all the world like a woman. Quite a tall woman but still very feminine.

"I look awful…" He said as he shook his head, looking in the full length mirror.

"Nonsense you look great." Hindley replied as he sprayed perfume on him. It was very nice perfume and as Francis looked in the mirror at himself he began to think he did look extraordinarily feminine. He smiled a little and admired his figure, made more feminine by the corset which was pulled far too tight.

"You're right I do look feminine…" He said. "If only this corset and panties weren't so tight."

"You'll be fine." Grinned Hindley. "Just act like a lady and they'll dismiss you as a lady, or my girlfriend of something…"

Only a few moments later, there was the sound of a carriage arriving in the courtyard. Prussia had arrived with his entrourage of a couple of servants. He stepped out of the carriage and looked at the mansion before him, grimacing at it.

"Are you ready?" Hindley asked Francis who was putting on the shoes, which were also too tight.

"As ready as ever…" he mumbled as Hindley led him downstairs. He walked awkwardly because the knickers and corset were too tight but he tried to walk like a lady.

"You're doing fine." Hindley said. "Just stand next to me and curtsey when they come through.

The door was opened by Townsend who knew that it was Monsieur Bonnefoy dressed up, but he didn't say anything out of respect for his master. Prussia entered, dressed in his usual blue suit but with more buttons on the chest and looking much like a fairytale Prince. Townsend introduced him loudly.

"The Kingdom of Prussia." He said. Gilbert Bielschmidt was younger and more handsome than he was in 1946 but it was the same man right there. Francis thought immediately that he would recognise him and he looked down, just waiting for him to say something but he didn't. He shook hands with Hindley and spoke for a few moments.

"It is good to be here Herr Kirkland." He said in his German accent. Then he turned to Francis "And who is this charming young lady?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it politely.

"This is er… Lady Francine…" Hindley replied as he removed Francis' hand from Gilberts and smiled politely.

"I am pleased to meet you Lady Francine…" Gilbert said "You must be Herr Kirklands new Frauline." He said.

"It's very nice to meet you too sir." Francis replied in a high voice, doing an awkward curtsey.

"Charmed Frauline." He said with a bow and made his way into the dining room where Mrs Bailey had prepared a veritable banquet.

Francis stood there feeling a little more confident as the rest of the nations started to arrive…

To be continued.


	3. Sexy Dancing and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis makes too good a lady, and dances the Can Can, making Hindley jealous as Fxxk ok...

As Francis Bonnefoy dressed as "Lady Francine" and Arthur Hindley Kirkland greeted the other nations, Francis was a bit uncomfortable in the corset and panties. He squirmed a little to try to get a bit more at ease.

"Don't fidget for heavens sake." Arthur whispered "You're supposed to be a sophisticated lady."

Francis scowled at him in annoyance. He could have said something back but didn't want to make a scene so he just smiled and did his best to curtsey when someone else entered.

"The Kingdom of Spain." Announced Mr Townsend, as Spain's 1828 counterpart entered with a flourish. He immediately shook hands with Hindley. "Senor Kirkland, You keeled my fathere..!" he uttered vengefully "Prreparre to diee!" he said looking quite serious. Francis looked worried for a moment as did Hindley but then the Spaniard laughed and jokingly slapped Hindley's face a little. "You really thought I was serious Senor!" he said and then turned to Francis. "Senorita… " He uttered in a low sensual voice. "My name is Antonio Diego Carriedo… what is your charming name beautiful laaaydee?"

Francis went red, not sure where to look as Antonio too his hand, bowed and kissed his fingers. Hindley, looked a little jealous, and removed his hand from Antonio, just as he had done with Gilbert.

"This is Lady Francine, my consort…" He said loudly as if warning him off. "That means she is with me Diego…" he hissed.

"It is a shame that you have all of the beautiful womens…" Diego replied and winked at Francis before entering the hall. Francis just stood there having gone quite red.

"Ahem.." he coughed. "My… your friends are um… quite forward aren't they Hindley?"

"Maybe a bit too forward." He growled in reply. "How dare they?"

"Are you a little jealous hm?" Francis asked with a chuckle.

"They ought to keep their hands off you that's all." Hindley uttered in anger, as the next guest arrived.

"The Empire of France…" Announced Townsend. Francis felt himself tense up immediately. This was going to be the biggest test of all. Could he fool his 1828 counterpart? Francis Marcel entered in a flourish of blue silk, frills and fluff, with big lacey sleeves and rings on his fingers, looking very high and mighty. Once again he said hello to Hindley first.

"Oh there you are Angleterre…" he sniffed turning his nose up at him. "Dowdy as usual pfft…" he uttered but when he saw Francis there he stopped and stared oddly at him. For a few moments he was silent as he gazed at him. "Angleterre… perhaps you have some taste after all…" He said and raised a brow. "Honhonhon…" he uttered. "Mademoiselle, it is a joy to meet you… " he said as he entered into Francis' personal space, taking his hand and kissing his way up his arm, much to Francis' embarrassment and Hindley's sheer annoyance and anger. For a moment his mind wandered into the dark realms of "France on France" action but he quickly dismissed those thoughts.

Hindley pushed him away from Francis and it was obvious how angry he was by now. "Take your damn hands off her Frog…" he growled.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere English Pig Dog!" he said moodily. "However… I compliment you on your taste in beautiful women…" He said "She will be mine before the night is out…" He said with a saucy smile.

"She wont!" Growled Hindley. "Now get your French backside in there with the rest of them." He snarled. Francis Marcel smirked and pranced into the room with the others taking advantage of the banquet.

"Am I really like that?" Uttered Francis, hyperventilating. "That is insufferable… " He said genuinely wondering if he ever came across in such a way.

"Ugh I hate him." Hindley hissed. "Bloody Francis Marcel…"

Francis chuckled to see Hindley so wound up about his friends. Things were certainly different in this day and age.

Moments later Roderich Amadeus Edelstein, Austria arrived with a small orchestra who would be providing some entertainment for the evening. He too seemed utterly obsessed with Lady Francine as were the rest of the nations who showed up. Only Hungary and Ukraine seemed to be not obsessed but they did want to girly giggle with Francine. She became quite the talking point in the party as Francis did make a rather pretty girl. Throughout the banquet the men were looking at him in a hungry way, as they all thought he was a female. Francis kind of liked the attention and was actually starting to like wearing the clothes even if they were a bit tight.

"Kirkland's new Freuline is so hot…" Gilbert said as he admired her shapely bottom. "She could do so much better zan him I think." He said referring to himself. "Perhaps someone who is Vunderbarr." He said "Like me."

"Zat pretty lady would not look twice at you…" Francis Marcel replied "She is most certainly French… I can tell the French anywhere…" he said. "Look at her… straight out of the Moulin Rouge.."

"I hope you aren't saying that about my consort." Hindley said as he joined the conversation. "A warning to you gentlemen, stay away from Lady Francine or you'll have to answer to me." They turned away from him shaking their heads. Hindley was way too overprotective of his woman. Meanwhile Francis was with the girls chatting away.

"Are you really going out with him?" Hungary asked the lady she believed was Francine.

"How did you meet him?" Ukraine asked.

"Oh it was…" Francis thought for a minute. He couldn't tell them the truth… he improvised.

"I met him at the candy store, he turned around and smiled at me, you get the picture?"

"Yes we see…" Ukraine and Hungary replied eagerly listening to the story.

"That's when I fell for the leader of the pack…"

"Oh my…" Ukraine and Hungary said in unison.

Hindley scowled and looked over at them wondering what they were giggling about. He wished to high heaven he'd never thought of this ridiculous idea of dressing Francis up like a girl. Everyone actually believed he WAS a girl. Besides which that dress he was wearing used to belong to Alice, and he kept imagining that Francis was actually Alice. This was a really really bad idea. The worst was yet to come. After the banquet, there was to be some entertainment from the ladies that Hindley had forgotten about. He hadn't briefed Francis that they would either have to sing or dance or something. Finally he managed to get him on his own, and pulled him to one side.

"Everyone thinks you're a girl." He hissed. "I can't believe it worked…"

"That's a good thing right?" Francis replied as he twirled his hair. "The girls have been talking about you, apparently you're quite the catch."

"What?" Hindley exclaimed looking clueless for a moment. "Anyway, I forgot to tell you, the ladies always sing or dance after the banquet, I thought I'd better warn you. Can you sing? Can you dance?"

Francis thought for a moment. "Oh.. oui.. do not worry Mon Cher, I can do the singing and the dancing." He said "I will not let you down."

"Alright… just do what you can." He said and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry I put you through this… I love you."

"Is not a problem Mon Cher…" Francis said with a wink. "I am only wishing these undergarments were not so tight." He chuckled.

After the banquet everyone sat down around the table to see the entertainment that the ladies always provided. First up was Ukraine, who sang a delightful melody, although it was clear that the men were more interested in her breasts than what she was singing which although delightful, was out of tune. Even so they all applauded her talents. Then Hungary went up and did her dancing and singing, which were both very good and she too received an ovation. Then it was the turn of lady Francine. Francis handed some music sheets to Roderich, he'd been rummaging through some of his things and found it just in time for his turn. Roderich handed it to the small orchestra to play, as "Lady Francine" stood in front of the men.

"Madames et Monsieurs…" he began being as ladylike as possible. "Monsieur Bonnefoy will be very familiar with the dance I am about to perform." he said. "The Can Can… popular in the city of Paris…" he uttered as the orchestra began the music.

Hindley watched wide eyed as Francis began his high kicks and cartwheels in front of everyone, shamelessly showing off his underwear, for all to see.

"Oh God…" he uttered, his head in his hands. "No Francis.. not this…" he whispered.

The men were mesmerised, all leaning forward to catch a glimpse of Lady Francine's underwear or maybe her lady sandwich as she performed the Can Can amazingly. It was such a physically demanding dance and very sexual. They were all taken with her, even though it was clear that packed in her undergarments was not a lady sandwich at all, although they didn't seem to mind somehow. Hindley went red, not just with embarrassment but with anger.

Francis danced with incredible precision, giving whoops and shrieks into the bargain, as the orchestra played the music. Everyone clapped along and it was wonderful. However Prussia turned to Spain and in an audible whisper said "There may be more to Kirkland's new Freuline than we first thought…" Clearly he'd twigged that she was not a lady at all. Or at least it seemed that way. Hindley overheard them and didn't know what to say or where to look. Soon most of the men were either sitting cross legged or turned sideways, as they were clearly being turned on by this highly sexual dance that Francis was performing. The only thing was, the knickers and corset were just too tight and restrictive to his movement, however he thought he would end the dance in the right way, by doing the splits. He jumped up in the air and landed in a perfect split, only the knicker elastic couldn't take it and it snapped. Francis sat there, fully aware of what had just happened but couldn't do a thing about it.

Hindley had enough. He angrily dragged "Lady Francine" away from the orchestra and through to the next room as he struggled with his unruly knickers which were half way down his left leg by now.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Hindley yelled. "I wanted you to be a sophisticated lady, not a bloody French tart!" he roared.

"Ow.. ow…" Francis uttered "I was just dancing… what is the problem? Hindley?" he asked and then neglected to tend to the knickers which then fell at his feet.

"You completely humiliated me in there!"

"W…what?" Francis gasped not understanding. He was only dancing, he didn't realise that Hindley would be offended or embarrassed. "B…but they liked it… you saw…"

Hindley picked up the knickers and dragged "Lady Francine" up the stairs to the bedroom. He threw Francis in there and threw the knickers at him. "Don't let me see or hear you for the rest of the night you bloody French whore!" he roared. "I swear to God!"

"Hindley, what is it? Stop! Why are you doing this?" he cried "I'm not a whore I was only dancing… I was doing what you wanted…"

"The fucking Can Can?" Hindley yelled. "SERIOUSLY? YOU THINK THAT'S ALRIGHT DO YOU?" He screamed. "I will not have you soil my dear Alice's memory… by … being so disgusting…"

"Alice?" Francis gasped, suddenly feeling both afraid and hurt by that comment.

"Those are her clothes you are wearing after all." Hindley replied. "Don't you come downstairs all night… they are leaving in the morning… but I don't want you anywhere near them. Got that!" He yelled as he left the room, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

Francis couldn't believe it. He'd never seen Hindley so enraged, and why did he mention his deceased wife Alice? A horrible thought entered Francis' mind as the tears started to flow. Was Hindley trying to turn him into his dead wife? Was he trying to make him into Alice? He sat at the dressing table and took off the dress, and the corset and everything else that made him feminine, wiping his face with a cloth to remove the make up. Tears were flowing thick and fast. He'd given up his life in the future to return to 1828 to be with Hindley, and it was all a big lie. Hindley just wanted his wife back. Francis' heart slowly broke as he realised the truth of it all, and he couldn't stop crying, it was quite the worst pain he'd felt in a long time. "Hindley why?" He wept. "Why did you do that?"

Hindley had to take a moment to recover before he went downstairs, as he was so angry with Francis for doing such a thing. Angry and hurt. How could he soil Alice's memory by performing the Can Can of all dances. He couldn't see past his own anger at that point. However he returned to the banquet and gave the excuse that Lady Francine had retire to her boudoir due to a headache.


	4. Walking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing afraid of Lord Kirklands temper, Francis tries to walk away...

Hindley had actually locked Francis in the bedroom and he couldn't get out. Not only was it an arcane thing to do but it was exceptionally cruel. Hindley had seemed such a gentle soul when Francis first met him, but he soon found out that his temper that lurked beneath that calm exterior could be explosive. No Hindley hadn't ever hit him, in fact he was protective of him, even so, being treated like some sub servant being was taking its toll on Francis and Hindley just couldn't see it. He'd spent his entire life treating people like they were inferior, and he knew no different. When the nations had finally left, some protesting as to the disappearance of Lady Francine, then Hindley finally unlocked the bedroom door. Francis was already dressed but he didn't even look at him when he exited the room, and Hindley didn't say a word either. Instead he went out to do his usual business leaving Francis at his home to tutor his son. He was still angry, and he didn't like the fact that Francis was wearing his wife's dress when he did what he did and humiliated him in front of the whole world, at least that was the way he saw it. However, as the day wore on and he calmed down, he realised that he really had been unfair to the man he loved. It's true, he was only dancing, he wasn't trying to humiliate him or hurt him, or soil the memory of his dead wife. Hindley started to feel the guilt rising in his chest. What he had done was inexcusable.

Francis in the meantime had finished Young Arthur's study programme for the day and let the boy have some time to go out and play.

"It was a dream… that turned to a nightmare…" he mumbled as he watched the child play outside, running around in the garden.

Mr Townsend was in the dining room when he walked through, very subdued, his mind filled with thoughts of the previous nights events. He felt some pangs of guilt but didn't know if it was right or wrong to feel that way. He never wanted to upset Hindley, but he had no idea what he was doing wrong. Hindley seemed to have taken everything very badly, and that hurt Francis deeply, but the worst of it was the thought of Hindley wanting him to be Alice. It was frightening, and he wondered how far the enigmatic Lord Kirkland would go to get what he wanted.

"Is … everything alright Sir?" Townsend asked, with genuine concern.

"No, everything is not alright." He replied. "I wanted to ask you Townsend… how was Lord Kirkland after the death of his wife?"

Townsend was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. He looked concerned and thoughtful. "Alice was everything to him." He said "They were together all the time, she was his best friend, his confidant and his wife. Much like…" Townsend started to say and then stopped himself. Then he spoke quietly. "Much like you Sir." He said. Francis looked at him, realising that Townsend wasn't a fool and he knew what was going on with them.

"You know, don't you?" Francis asked.

"I do Sir." He replied. "It has not gone unnoticed, but I will say nothing to anyone."

Francis nodded, and looked down at the floor. He really didn't know what was best now, or if any of this was even real anymore.

"When Alice died after giving birth to Young Master Kirkland, Lord Hindley changed. He had this darker side to him. A deeper, darker anger, that burned within his heart. Lucky for us we hardly ever saw it surface but it was there all the same. We try to keep calm and carry on, and mostly things work out alright, but… last night I heard him shouting at you. That is what we are all wary of… that side of him."

Francis looked up at Townsend, looking really upset and hurt about everything. He was stuck in this time and knew no one, he had nowhere to run to and nowhere to go. Hindley's temper was becoming more and more difficult to live with and he didn't know what to do. He had seen him angry, and he'd even punched his Arthur in the face and made him bleed, then he'd threatened to kill him… why in the world hadn't he seen what a dangerous man this was in the first place? Was he so taken with being in love that he couldn't see it? Francis found himself wishing that his Arthur would just come back and get him now… but that wasn't going to happen. Townsend bowed and got on with his duties, as Francis walked away. He had to get out of there. He realised he was in a relationship with a sick murderous jealous man, who would stop at nothing. He was afraid now, very afraid of Hindley, after the way he'd treated him. Francis opened the front door to the mansion and walked away even though it was starting to rain. He just kept on walking, not knowing what he was going to do or where he was going to go, just that he had to get as far away from the Kirkland Mansion as he could.

And an hour later the master arrived home, by this time feeling absolutely terrible about what he'd done. He dismounted from his horse and ran into the mansion, calling for Francis but he wasn't anywhere around. "Francis!" He called but there was no answer. He looked in every bedroom and downstairs room, but he was nowhere to be found. "Francis, where are you?"

"Master Bonnefoy has gone Sir…" Townsend eventually said when he was able to get hold of him. "He didn't say where he was going, he just left…"

"Left? What do you mean… he left?"

"If it is any help Sir, he went East, towards the clifftops." Townsend said as he bowed a little.

"Towards the clifftops?" Hindley asked "Well.. w…why would he do that? Where's he going to go…?"

"He was quite upset Sir." Townsend replied.

"Upset… right…" He uttered and turned away. A sense of urgency came to him and he ran out of there and grabbed his horse from the stables. He had to go after Francis, he couldn't just let him walk away from him like that.

Francis had been walking for about an hour and a half, and even when it started to rain it was as though he didn't feel it. Thoughts were running through his head and he couldn't escape them. There was nothing good about this situation. Hindley wasn't what he thought he was, and he still loved Alice. If things carried on he might really snap one day and then what? Would Hindley really hurt him or kill him? At this point in time Francis believed that he would, and nothing would stop him. When he heard the unmistakable sound of horses hooves behind him, a fear gripped his heart and he turned around to see Hindley galloping up behind him on that damned horse of his, the same one that had almost killed him the first time they met. Instinctively he began to run but it was no use, as he caught up with him in minutes.

"Francis, stop!" He cried "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you!" Francis replied. "I can't be with you Hindley, you're sick!" he said as he continued walking quickly and not even looking at him.

"There's nowhere for you to go." He cried. "Only the cliffs… Francis why are you doing this?"

"Don't you know?" He asked angrily. "That was the cruellest thing you've ever done to me Hindley, and I know its only the start."

Lord Kirkland stopped the horse and dismounted, moving in front of his lover to try and stop him. "Look will you please just stop and listen?" He said pushing him backward a little. Francis didn't retaliate, he just stood there, waiting for some abuse or something from him. Instead Hindley was gentle again, all the anger had gone.

"I am truly sorry, from the bottom of my heart…" He said with utmost sincerity "It was just that it was Alice's dress and… it got to me."

"You had the insane idea of dressing me in her clothes, to save you the embarrassment of being in a relationship with me. Just because I am a man… it was insane Hindley, it was the stupidest thing you have ever done!" Francis retorted, hurt and anger present in his voice.

Hindley looked very guilty and coughed a little trying to pluck up the courage to continue. "You're right it was insane… I'm so sorry Francis… "

"I didn't want to wear her clothes, I was doing it for YOU!" he said emotionally, his breath shaking as he spoke. "I have no clothes of my own, everything is yours… or…or Alice's… and you're in control of my every move… what am I to do?"

"Please… if… if you just come back… we'll go to the town in the morning and buy you a set of clothes all of your own, just... please come home…" Lord Kirkland practically begged.

"How can I go back now? I humiliated you didn't I…? In front of all your friends…" Francis replied, unable to stop the tears from coming. "I'm a whore, aren't I? A French tart, isn't that what you called me?" He sobbed. "I was only dancing…"

"Look … I'm… a man who is set in his ways… I… " As he looked up he saw that Francis was crying and his heart leapt. "Oh Francis…" he uttered sadly "I didn't mean to make you cry…" he said "You're not a whore…What I did was inexcusable… " he said as he touched his face tenderly, to try to wipe away those tears that were mingling with the raindrops. It was raining a little harder now and getting colder.

"Don't touch me…" he half whispered and pulled away. "You've been trying to turn me into some twisted version of your dead wife…" he said, "I'm not Alice, I will never be Alice no matter what you say or do to try and make it so." He continued "I am not Young Arthur's other Daddy or his mother or whatever you want to dress it up as… you are trying to make me something I'm not."

"Is… is that what you think?" gasped Lord Kirkland looking shocked. He genuinely had no idea that's how he was coming across. "I… I don't think you're Alice… what the…?"

"You dressed me in her clothes Hindley!" cried Francis. "You treat me like I'm your wife, and you put me in a position where I'm responsible for Young Arthur, and you control everything I say and do... it's not right Hindley, its sick! You still love her, don't you?" he wept "Then you locked me in that room, you locked the door and left me there, I mean, how long before you lose your temper? I mean really lose it…? I shudder to think what you'll do to me!" he cried as he tried to walk on through the pouring rain.

Hindley grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You've got it all wrong Francis, I would never hurt you… never!" he said "Last night when you were wearing her clothes, it was as though I was hallucinating… I thought I saw her… but it was you." He confessed. "I hate myself for what I did… please… please can you try to forgive me?"

"I can't…" Francis replied. "I am afraid of you…"

"No…no you don't need to be afraid of me… " he replied desperately "It's you I love I swear…" He said and hugged him. "I've been a terrible person to you, but all I ask is just one more chance to show you I love you, that I care…" he cried " You've no idea what it's like… " He continued "Loving you so deeply in this damned world where our kind of love is forbidden by everyone… by the world, by the law… having to pretend nothing is going on when all I want is to show them all that I love you. Yes, it really annoyed me when they showed interest in you, and I'm sorry about that, but I love you so… deeply … so desperately, that seeing another man attracted to you in any way… it hurt me… it hurt me Francis." He uttered "I was always told our kind of love was wrong in every way. I believed it… and you've shown me that love is deeper than what society forces upon us. I'm asking you now to forgive me…"

Francis couldn't help but feel for him. It was as though everything he was thinking about him, all the darkness, as if it was melting away. "You… you'll have to control your temper a bit m.. more…" he sobbed. "And… I'm not Alice… I'm not…"

"Oh my love, what have I done to you?" He sighed, full of guilt, as he held him. "What have I done…?"

Francis sunk to the ground feeling completely drained of energy. He could not deny that he did love Lord Kirkland, and he was confused about how he could have seen him in such a bad light. He understood that he'd been through a lot, that he was a man of his time, and he was learning and changing.

"Of course you're not Alice…" Hindley whispered, as he knelt down to him. "I'm sorry I gave you the impression I was trying to turn you into her…" he said "I loved her but she is gone… it is you I love I promise. Tomorrow we go to town and buy you your own clothes. Alright?" He continued "I'll throw out everything that belonged to her, and you'll see that I don't need to cling to the past anymore. Will you come back with me Francis?"

Francis put his arms around him and wept on his shoulder through the raindrops. "Oui.. Je t'aime Hindley… Je t'aime…" he sobbed. "Je suis desole…"

"I'll never lock you up again, or treat you like that ever again." He promised sincerely. He then helped Francis on to his horse and got up behind him, holding him there so he didn't fall off, then rode back to the Kirkland mansion with him, through the pouring rain. When they got there, Hindley helped him from the horse and half carried him inside, out of the dreadful weather. Once inside he didn't stop, but helped him up the stairs and into the bedroom, making sure he was alright. Once there he helped him out of his wet clothes and into something dry, as he did for himself and they got into bed together. Hindley held Francis close to him all night, still feeling terribly guilty for what he had done, and Francis clung to him as if for dear life, for even thinking that Hindley would go so far as to hurt him, he could see that beneath the surface he was a man who was trying to change, and that was a beautiful thing. As he lay there, finally feeling more relaxed he realised his lovers chest was heaving a little and he could sense those tears in his eyes. By now he knew that his lover was a proud man but he was crying. "Hindley… it's alright to cry you know…" he whispered.

"Go to sleep." Hindley replied softly and held him close. "Just go to sleep…" he uttered and kissed his head.

Francis lay there comforted in his arms but worried for him. He was no longer afraid of him, but hoped he was alright, and he cursed himself for thinking all those bad things about him. He snuggled up to him, knowing how deeply upset his lover was. Both of them changed that night, well aware of their situation but deeper in love than ever before.


	5. All about Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindley finally opens up about Alice so that Francis can understand why he is ... wierd and angsty all the time. This is the sad and tearful tale of Alice Kirkland, God rest her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits for feels... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJmER493F4U

It had been some time since Hindley had been able to play his guitar properly. but he was improving all the time. Once again. he'd taken to going out to the summerhouse by himself through the day, just to play and quiet his troubled mind. The music seemed to help him a lot and stopped him from being so angry about things. Francis realised how much he needed that time to himself and left him to it. Hindley had taken him to the town that morning and bought him his own set of clothes in payment for tutoring his son as well as opening a bank account for him. He now owned three rather fine suits two black and one deep blue, and two pairs of knee length boots. Finally, Francis felt like Hindley was treating him like a human being and not some object, and definitely not like Alice. Had he been completely wrong about him after all? He hoped so. The gentle music floated through the halls of the Kirkland mansion, restoring the peace that he had become used to. He started to feel good about this again but wished the past few days hadn't happened at all. He took some blame for what had happened. The way he saw it was, he just didn't think about Alice or what Hindley would be thinking when he danced like that. It occurred to him that maybe he didn't really understand about her, and what she must have meant to him. It hit him that she must have meant a lot and he felt bad, and he must have seemed so selfish and uncaring. As Hindley played a sad song on his guitar at dusk, Francis came out to him looking quite worried and thoughtful.

"Hindley can we talk please?" He asked. "It is important." He continued. "Can you come inside?"

Seeing the worried look on Francis' face Hindley set his guitar down and went to him and held him close. "Are you alright?" He asked "You look so worried… has something happened?"

Francis shook his head. "It's not that anything has happened to me… " he uttered as he embraced him. "Please let us talk, inside?"

"Well if it is that important…."

"It is… it really is."

Hindley put his arm around his lover and they went inside to the lounge, and as usual he made sure the door was locked and the curtains were drawn. He poured some wine for him and they both sat on the sofa.

"What is it my love?" Hindley asked with concern as he reached out to hold his hand.

"Je t'aime…" Francis replied, and leaned forward to kiss him. "I feel like I haven't been understanding enough towards you." He said quietly. "You've been so kind to me, and yet yesterday all I could think about was… how you might lose your temper, or what you might be capable of. I saw a dark side to you and I hate myself for seeing that…"

"I…" began Hindley, "I haven't been as good to you as you deserve…"

"No.. listen please Hindley, I'm not blaming you for anything…" Francis replied. "But I feel like… I need to understand you better… and…" He said as he held his hand in both of his "I want you to tell me about Alice… "

Hindley was silent for a while, and drank his wine, he pulled his hand away from Francis' and stood up, dealing with very powerful emotions, it wasn't easy.

"Why do you want to know about her…? I told you all there is to know… "

"No you didn't Hindley…" Francis replied in a serious tone. "You didn't tell me anything about her, only that you were once married and that she died."

"What good would it do?" Hindley replied in husky tones. "She is gone…"

"Then I would understand you better… I only danced like that because I was having fun… but if I'd known how you felt then I would have respected your feelings more. I feel I haven't done that… I feel I trampled all over them."

Hindley nodded and sipped his wine before turning around to him. "Alright…" he uttered and sat down again.

"Alice and I were childhood sweethearts… she lived not far from here, on the outskirts of town, in a large house. She was my second cousin… I met her when we were four years old as our parents wanted us to be betrothed, and I loved her immediately…"

28 years ago…

Hindley was just a small boy at that time, and was taken by his Father, Arthur Dorian Kirkland, to visit his second cousin Alice, who was around the same age. She lived with her parents, Rob and Sarah in a large house comparable to his own mansion. Whilst the adults got on with talking and things and playing cards he and Alice were left to talk.

"Hello." He said with a smile. "I'm Hindley." He said "What's your name?"

"I'm Alice…" she replied. She was a sweet little girl with long blonde hair tied in bunches, and she wore a pretty blue dress. "Would you like to go outside and play?"

"Yeah I would…" Hindley replied. "What do you like to play at?"

"I have dolls…" she replied. "But you're a boy so you can play on my hobby horse." She said "Boys don't play with dolls. "

"I can so play with dolls…" he said and laughed. They chased each other round the garden much to their parents delight and then sat down and had a pretend tea party with the dolls and the hobby horse. When it was time to leave, Hindley turned to her and kissed her on the cheek. "You are a very pretty girl Alice…" he said.

"You are a handsome boy." She replied. "We will always be friends." She continued "And when we grow up we'll be married."

Every week his Father would bring him to see his new friend Alice and it continued like that for years, but then things began to change for the two youngsters. They became young teenagers and curious about each other in a different way. They were each others best friend and it grew naturally into a loving friendship, and then more, but Hindley and Alice couldn't do more than kiss, for their strict upbringing had left other such carnal desires only to be explored after marriage. Hindley however found himself curious about other boys in such ways, and he plucked up the courage to ask his Father about that one day as he sat reading his newspaper in the breakfast room.

"Father…?"

"Yes son…"

"I … um… really like Alice…" he said "I feel different though, when I'm with her, like… things happen…"

"They are bound to. You will be a man soon… " he replied as he adjusted his glasses. He sighed and looked at his son. "One day you and Alice will be married and you'll find out all about it… she excites you already in good ways, this is so that one day you too can be a mother and Father. You see?"

Hindley thought about it for a moment and then asked another question. "I also have strange feelings for my friends at school… the boys…"

His Father threw down the paper and leaned forward menacingly. "You listen to me Arthur… you don't go near a boy ever, do you understand? That's not natural, you are only allowed to love girls. Is that clear?"

Terrified of his Father's wrath, Hindley nodded quickly and gulped in fear. "Yes sir…" he replied.

"Now we'll say no more about it." His Father replied. "You will marry Alice soon and have children of your own…"

Hindley was scared of his Father and believed every word he said, suppressing his attraction to the boys he spent all of his time with Alice, and they were inseparable, spending hours on end together. Then they had their first real kiss when they were 14 years old, it was Alice who initiated it, finding herself madly in love with this boy she'd known since they were small children.

"I think I love you Hindley…" she uttered "Our parents say we are going to be married."

"That's right… " he replied. "And I can't wait for that day… I love you too Alice…" he replied. Hindley proved to be a true romantic, and he learned how to play the guitar, so he could sing songs to Alice underneath her window at night, to woo her. She loved it and often let him in when her parents were asleep. Unbeknownst to everyone else, he and Alice slept together before they were married, and he formerly proposed to her the following year. They married at a little church in the town and were very happy together. Then came the day his Father died, it was a terrible time for him because his mother was dead too, and his Father was all he had. His horse had thrown him whilst he was out riding, and he lay in his bed in agony, and hardly able to move. Hindley dashed home from his workplace when he heard about it, worried and upset that his Father was going to die. Alice too, arrived and joined him at his Father's bedside. He was very ill and close to death by the time he got there, and it was touch and go. He knelt at his beside, Alice was kneeling beside him as his Father slowly opened his eyes. "Arthur…" he sighed. "Thank goodness you're here…"

"I came as soon as I heard… Father… what happened?" He asked as he grasped his Father's hand.

"I fell…" he replied. "It was an accid.." he tried to say but the pain was so huge he could barely speak.

Alice was being trained to be a nurse and tended to him, trying to make him comfortable.

"Thank you Alice…." He wheezed. "But I know there is not much time left…" he said "That's why I need to be with my son… he said and turned to him." His eyes were heavy and he was barely alive. "Arthur… there's something you need to know, something I haven't told you because it would be too overwhelming… and Alice too… its very important…"

"What is it?" Young Hindley asked as his Father moved a little closer to him.

"I am England…" he said "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland…" he said. Hindley looked confused. "I don't understand… what do you mean?" he asked.

At that moment Arthur Dorian Kirkland placed a hand upon his son's head and something strange began to happen. Hindley's mind was full of images, memories, deep feelings he couldn't understand or explain, flowing through his mind as they transferred from his Father's own memory. It was jumbled and strange and he couldn't comprehend what was happening, but he knew why his Father had said he was England, he understood it now.

"Now… you are England…" his Father struggled to say before he collapsed on to the bed. Arthur Dorian Kirkland was dead. Alice wrapped her arms around her husband and they both wept for his death, and Hindley was exhausted with everything. She helped him to his bed as he tried to cope with what happened.

"I've always known this Hindley, but your Father made me promise not to tell you." She said. "And I know our child will be the same as you… and him…"

There was something about the way she said that, which made Hindley look to her in wonderment. "Our child?"

"Yes…" she replied. "I found out this week, and was going to tell you… but then this happened… you're going to be a Father Hindley."

It was an interesting few months. Not only was Arthur Hindley to meet the other nations as the new England/Britain, but he was also going to be a Father and it was an exciting time for them. However, towards the end of her pregnancy Alice became very ill and weak, but the doctor couldn't fathom what it was that was wrong. Hindley realised that he didn't know his mother either because she too had died in childbirth, and then it occurred to him that his grandmother had also died in childbirth. He sat by Alice's bedside and held her hand, knowing what was going to happen. There was no explanation for it but may because of what he was, what is Father was, what all the Kirklands were, maybe that's why she was weakening and dying, because the child inside of her was to be a nation as he was. He didn't know what to say or what to do as he sat with her in the twilight of a summer night, and the contractions began.

"You need to get the doctor now Hindley…" she gasped "And the midwife… get the midwife…"

He didn't want to leave her but, after getting the midwife he waited as most expectant Fathers did, downstairs in the lounge for the inevitable news. The mansions halls echoed with her cries and screams as she gave birth to their son, and then there was silence, but for the sound of a baby crying.

Hindley remembered when he went to her bedside and she looked so peaceful lying there, but she was dead and their son was a newborn, needing love and attention, and his only parent. At the age of 20 years old, Hindley was already the master of the Kirkland mansion and estate, a Father and a widower.

"I kissed her one last time…." Hindey uttered as he sat with Francis on the sofa. "Her body was cold… her life extinguished. She will always be my Alice…" he whispered and sipped his wine. Francis watched him, the firelight reflecting off his face softly. He looked distant, as if he was in another world and for once he wasn't afraid to cry. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek and down his neck, and he didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Ohh…" Francis sighed, a look of tenderness on his face. "You must have loved her a lot…"

"She was my world." He replied. "I couldn't love anyone else after that, not till you came along. And at least I know you won't die like that…" Hindley whispered "I'll love you till I die…" he said, his voice faltering. "But I loved her... I loved Alice…"

Francis understood it finally, and he took Hindley in his arms and held him. "I promise you I won't ever leave you Hindley…" he whispered. "Now I understand what you went through…"


	6. Let me Grab your Soul Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindley is finally broken, and Francis wants to show him what making love to a man should really be like. He lets Francis take control for once, and its the most beautiful experience in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Wuthering Heights by Kate Bush for feels. xx https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1pMMIe4hb4

Francis kissed Hindley and stroked his hair gently as he cried in his arms. This was not what he was expecting, but it seemed he was ready to open up. He was broken, and so very upset because of everything that had happened with Alice. Suddenly Francis seemed to be the only person in the world who understood. For once he allowed the Frenchman to hold him and comfort him and be in control, something he hadn't allowed at all up until that moment. In his mind, being in control was his way of coping with everything. He was Lord Kirkland, he had to be the one in charge, not this weak crying boy he'd become, except… it was wonderful to have someone there who actually cared about him.

"I never really understood it Hindley…" Francis whispered "Je suis Desole… je suis Desole…" he repeated a couple of more times.

"Well I haven't made it easy for you that's for sure." Sniffed Hindley. "That's the first and only time I have ever told anyone how it was, how I felt when she died… "

"Nobody was there for you were they?" Francis asked as he continued to hold him and comfort him.

"Francis…" Hindley uttered softly "You've shown me how life can be different… better… you've freed my soul… do you know that?" He said as he clung to him "That it's really alright… in fact beautiful to love a man, that I don't have to be in control all the time… and you even let me cry and didn't mock me…" he continued. "Even put up with my fits of anger…"

"It's alright Mon Cher, I understand. You were there for me when I grieved for Arthur… and you helped me when your horse nearly killed me…" Francis replied. He pulled back so he could look into Hindley's eyes. He wasn't this angry or dangerous man he'd imagined him to be, but a man who was broken, someone who needed to be loved, not despised.

"Hindley… you don't have to be in control all the time…" Francis whispered. "In fact I think you should let me be in control… just for a little while…" he said gently as he kissed him. "Let's go to bed, I want to love you tonight, and you're going to let me." He said as he took his hand, helping him stand up. "Come on…" he said with a gentle smile. He led his lover upstairs to the bedroom. Hindley locked the door as usual, but this time it was Francis who closed the curtains and then moved behind him, kissing his neck softly. Hindley started to try to move and take control again but Francis stopped him. "No… you relax.. .let me love you…" he said firmly.

"But.." Hindley started to say, but Francis kissed him to shush him.

"Let me love you Hindley…" He moaned and kissed his neck again, sending shivers down his spine. "Mon Angleterre… " mumbled Francis sensually "Mon Cher… Mon Petit lapin…" he uttered, as he placed little kisses on his neck and nibbled his ear a little. He slowly removed his jacket and then started to undo his waistcoat, and this time Hindley let him do it, just let him be in control, and he actually liked it. He relaxed into Francis' expert touch, realising that this was what he needed. Francis undid his tie and pulled it round and off, throwing it over the other side of the room. "Je t'aime mon petit chaton Anglais…" Francis mumbled as he continued to kiss his neck, undoing the buttons of his shirt slowly, then kissing his way down to his left shoulder as he took the shirt off him slowly.

"Ohhh… Francis…." Groaned Hindley feeling quite aroused by this.

"Hush Mon Angleterre…" Francis whispered as he sensually undressed him, kissing his way down his body leaving little hickeys here and there. He removed Hindley's boots and his britches and then he was completely naked. "Vous etes tres excite n-etes vous pas..." whispered Francis. Hindley had no idea what he was saying but it sounded sexy when he said it.

"You don't have to be dominant every time we make love…" Francis said "Sometimes you need to be loved too… do you understand?"

"Yes…" Hindley replied with short breaths as he watched Francis undress. He was definitely better dressed as a man, and Hindley couldn't help gazing at his well toned body in the soft light of the room. "You're so beautiful…" He sighed, overcome with lust.

Francis smiled and winked at him as he removed the rest of his clothes, revealing how aroused he was. Hindley gulped as he saw the size of him. Francis crawled his way up the bed and over Hindley's waiting body, kissing his way from his stomach, up to his neck before claiming his mouth in a deep French kiss. "It's called French kissing for a reason…" Francis mumbled as Hindley gave little groans of satisfaction. His lover then started to stroke the inside of his thigh to excite him even more and then moved beside him, moving him to lay on his front, before preparing him. Hindley was usually the one who would do this, so he was apprehensive and didn't know what to expect but he let Francis do it for once, they both needed to do it this way, even if it was just this once. Soon Hindley felt Francis enter him, but he wasn't rough, not in any way shape or form, he was firm, he was sensual and he knew how to make love to a man without causing him pain. He thrust long and deep and held it there for a few seconds. It was a wonderful sensation and Hindley gasped with pleasure, it felt divine. "Ohhh God!" He uttered, his body primed for this, he gripped the bed sheets, the sensations pulsing through his body, and it wasn't painful. He wondered if he'd been doing everything wrong when he made love to Francis . This was amazing, and he realised he should have let the Frenchman do this before, because he was an expert.

"Mon Cher… tu est la vague…." Mumbled Francis, as he withdrew a little then thrust hard and deep again, slowly and sensually. "Irresoule…" he groaned.

Hindley once again had no idea what he was saying but those words sent shivers down his spine and made him feel amazing.

"Tu est mon ile nue…" he continued, and did it again, sensual thrusting, not rough hard lovemaking, but an experience to be treasured.

"How are you doing this?" Gasped Hindley as waves of pleasure swept over him with every thrust. "You're amazing… Francis…" he moaned, "How do you…? Aaaahhh…" he hissed as Francis once again sensually thrust into him, then again and again. He felt his expert hand move round to relieve him, and he did that so well, just gentle movements. "Viens pour moi Mon Cher…" Francis hissed in his ear "Viens pour moi…"

Hindley felt his entire body shaking and he gripped the sheets, his head buried in the pillows as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed him and Francis' expert touch brought him to orgasm.

"I'm…c..coming…" he choked, and released himself. Francis thrust deep and reached his climax at the same time, this time inside of his lover, not the other way around. This time it was Hindley who wept in ecstacy, it was Lord Kirkland who was reduced to a quivering wreck. Francis waited till he was spent before withdrawing and taking his lover in his arms.

"Je t'aime…" he uttered.. "That's how its supposed to be done…" he whispered.

"That was incredible…" Hindley sighed as Francis held him. "I've been doing it wrong all this time…." He moaned. "How did you do that?" He asked, his voice going higher. Francis hugged him so he would remain calm. "I have wanted to for some time but you wouldn't let me…" he replied. "You've only ever made love to me… you wouldn't let me love you." He whispered. "But I really know what I'm doing… "

"Yes…y…you do…" Hindley replied realising how inexperienced he really was. "You'll have to do that to me again… " he sighed. "What an experience…"

"You have told me I am the most loved…" Francis said as he held him close to his chest "But right now you are the most loved…" he whispered. "Now… you rest and let me hold you tonight…"


	7. Evil Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis has an 1828 counterpart called Francis Marcel Bonnefoy who is his Great Grandfather. Mr Picardy has been spying on the Kirkland estate and goes to him with news that Hindely is in love with a man, and not only that he is identical to him. Francis Marcel is offended and angry and recruits Antonio Diego Carriedo and Gilbert Bielschmidt to help him destroy the relationship... by swapping identities with Francis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "substitute" by the Who. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eswQl-hcvU0

Weeks went by and it seemed Hindley and Francis were more in love than ever. As well as tutoring Young Arthur, Francis was also working with the Master, overseeing the estate and helping out where he could. Hindley had relented and made sure that he had some independence and wasn't such a control freak as he had been. Their nights were filled with passion and desire, sometimes Hindley would be in control again, but he loved it when Francis took the initiative and made love to him. It was very much a happy home, and Francis was feeling more like himself again, having his own clothes, his own money, but especially not being treated like an object. All was well, but Lord Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy from the future were being watched, they just didn't know it. In France, his 1828 counterpart sat at his desk in his overly elaborate office as Mr Picardy entered. He looked dishevelled and dirty, and he held his cap in his hand as he nervously stood there.

"Tell me again what you saw Mr Picardy?" Francis Marcel asked "I don't think I heard you right the first time… or maybe I don't believe it…"

"Lord Kirkland is in a relationship with a man who calls himself Francis Bonnefoy… he looks like you, and he sounds like you…" Mr Picardy said looking down to the floor, not looking the great Empire of France in the eyes. He couldn't, as Francis Marcel was so above him and so refined, and so fierce in his reputation.

"How can that be possible?" Marcel wondered as he sat there curling his hand under his chin. "You've been working on the Kirkland estate for six weeks Mr Picardy, surely there's something you've found out about him."

"Well…" Began Mr Picardy "I know that he once dressed him up like a girl…"

"Lady Francine…!" gasped Marcel. "I knew she was French… I just didn't realise she was… me…" he uttered. "You are dismissed Mr Picardy…" He said as he grabbed his elaborate blue coat and unnecessary walking stick. He had things to do, and first of all he travelled to the Kingdom of Spain where Antonio Diego was in the midst of a very entertaining bullfight. The creature had already gored one of the matadors and it was up to Diego to calm the beast, which he did with precision and skill.

He bowed to the crowd and as he was leaving the arena Francis Marcel stopped him. "Diego.." he said with secrecy in his voice as he stopped him. "I need your help."

Later in Diego's office, Francis Marcel reiterated what Mr Picardy had told him. "England is in a relationship with this replica of me…" he said "According to Mr Picardy, he calls himself Francis Bonnefoy, he speaks French and he's identical to me. The thought of it makes me sick." He continued as Spain laughed so hard.

"That is truly impossible Marcel!" he chuckled "Where in the world is he going to find someone who looks exactly like you Senor?"

"Lady Francine!" He said angrily, and Diego's face dropped. When he thought about it he realised that Lady Francine was actually a very tall woman and he remembered she had an adams apple as well…he went sort of pale.

"Oh God!" he gasped "She did look like you but she was … he was… I thought there was something different about her… him…"

"It is sick!" Marcel replied. "You cannot imagine how offended and angry this makes me…"

"I can." Diego replied. "After all we all fancied her…"

"I have a plan… it will involve you, and Gilbert… who we shall go to see later today." Marcel replied. "Will you help?"

"Si Senor!" Diego replied "This is a curious situation… I wonder how he could have come across someone identical to you?"

A couple of days later they arrived in Prussia where Gilbert was in his palace plotting some world takeover with some soldiers. When Spain and France arrived, he acted like nothing was wrong and dismissed all the soldiers.

"What's… going on?" Marcel asked curiously.

"Nothing… just a Vunderbarr meeting of mien closest friends … is not a world takeover meeting at all…hahahaha…" he said sounding strange.

"Wait till you hear what is happening in England at this very moment…" Diego said trying not to laugh.

Angrily Marcel shoved him and then turned to Gilbert. "Did you notice anything strange about "Lady Francine" the last time we were at Lord Kirkland's dreadful little hovel he calls a mansion?"

"OH Ja… the ladyboy Kirkland was with…Ja…"

"You know?" Marcel asked, sort of deflated.

"Ja… was obvious… Vot is the problem?" Gilbert asked as he smoked a cigar. "Nothing wrong with that at all… is perfectly norm…al…" he uttered realising that Marcel was actually quite angry. "Vot is it?"

"Marcel thinks Lady Francine is a replica of him…which I tell him is ridiculous…" laughed Diego. "But I must admit, when I think of it, she did look like him a lot…"

"Shut up! Stop laughing, this is not funny!" Marcel hissed.

"Yes, it is funny Senor… it seems England is in love with you… "

Gilbert also laughed. "If you don't mind me saying, you make a beautiful freuline, Marcel." He giggled.

"Shut up… shut up!" he cried. "You have no idea what you are saying…"

"Ja ve do Marcel." Gilbert replied "You and England have a lot of history."

"That is none of your business. I do not like Arthur Hindley Kirkland, or his country, and I feel violated."

Gilbert and Diego fell about in fits of laughter as they thought about the situation.

"I will have them both guillotined!" he said "This is sacrilege!"

"Ja… is definitely humiliating for you." Gilbert said. "But I have a better idea than the guillotine…"

A week or so went by and Gilbert, Diego and Marcel worked on their plan which was ingenious, but it meant Francis Marcel having to rehearse a part, almost like in a play. Gilbert's plan was to both humiliate and destroy the relationship between Hindley and Francis, and that was only the beginning.

On Tuesdays, this was Francis' time off. He was left alone in the mansion with the servants while Hindley went to do his duties, and Young Arthur was with his friends. He enjoyed his Tuesday mornings and sometimes would cook for Hindley when he came home. The doorbell rang, and as usual Townsend went to answer it, only to be confronted by Marcel, Diego and Gilbert, who smiled politely at first. "Is the Master at home?" he asked.

"Oh, I am afraid you missed him Sirs, would you like to come in and wait?"

Marcel, Diego and Gilbert looked at each other with menacing smiles, and then to a very confused and frightened Mr Townsend before Marcel produced a frying pan from behind his back. "Goodnight Monsieur!" he said before whacking him over the head and knocking him out. At the sound of something happening in the hallway that didn't seem right, Francis naturally rushed through, only to be confronted by his 1828 counterpart and his two friends who were all flabbergasted when they saw him. He took a few steps back, by now very afraid of this situation.

"Is incredible…" Diego said as he circled him. "He looks exactly like you…" he said as Marcel stepped forward.

"What is this witchcraft…?" he uttered. "Comment allez vous monsieur?"

Defiantly, although afraid, Francis answered him. "Je suis Francis Bonnefoy, France… as you are… Monsieur…" he replied.

"How did this happen?" Marcel asked, as he gazed in wonderment. "You are exactly like me… but obviously you are not me…"

"I am from a different time." Francis replied, knowing they wouldn't believe him, but he had to tell the truth. "From 1946. I was sent back in time accidentally, but later by choice… I am a time traveller."

"Time travel does not exist… C'est impossible…" Marcel replied.

"No… the word you want is implausible…" Francis answered "Nothing is impossible Monsieur. You are my Great Grandfather…"

"I do not believe you…" Marcel replied in a sinister tone as Gilbert moved behind Francis with the frying pan in his hand.

"I assure you that's what happened." Francis replied. "I fell through the ether and ended up here with Arthur Hindley Kirkland…"

"Who you… love? Right?" Marcel asked "Is he your Amour Angleterre? Oui?"

"Oui. I am not ashamed to say I love him."

Marcel paced the floor and turned to him. "You forget monsieur, I am France… and I do not love him. If anything, I hate his guts!" he said.

With that Gilbert hit Francis over the head with the frying pan and knocked him out.

It was a few hours later, but Hindley came home to find the front door open wide and Townsend sort of coming around from being knocked out. He'd been unconscious for hours and had a terrible headache, but he was able to open his eyes. Hindley got off his horse and ran into the house, first of all helping Townsend up from the floor.

"What happened? My God are you alright?" he cried.

"I was assaulted sir… the Kingdom of…S..Spain…France… and…Prussia…" he struggled to say.

"What?" gasped Hindley in shock. He looked into the hallway and saw Francis laying there as if he was dead, and he screamed out loud, terrified that he had been killed.

"Francis!" he cried, running to him. He slipped his arm under his head and held him close, hoping to God he wasn't actually dead. The Frenchman slowly came round as Hindley held him there. "Oh God you're alive…" He mumbled "Oh Francis… what happened? What happened?" He uttered.

"They were…here…" gasped Francis "Spain…Prussia… my Great Grandfather Marcel…" he mumbled. "…hit me… "

"Oh… no…" Hindley cried and held him. "They shall pay, I shall send my soldiers!" he said. "How could they do this to you? Why?"

"They know I was Lady Francine…" Francis sighed as Hindley helped him to his feet. "They said we have to end our affair or…or…"

"Or what?" Hindley asked "What will they do?"

"France threatened the guillotine…" he said quietly, as he stumbled and held his head. Hindley caught him and helped him through to the lounge to sit down. "They see our relationship as something evil…" he mumbled. "What are we going to do…?"

Townsend was helped to his room by Mrs Bailey and some of the other servants whilst Hindley took care of Francis. However, all was not what it seemed.

Miles away in a carriage, Francis Bonnefoy found himself coming around, and yet was tied up, his hands bound behind his back and sitting next to him, Diego Carriedo and across from him Gilbert Beilschmidt. They had replaced him with Marcel and were now taking him somewhere safe.

"W...what are you doing? Where are you taking me? What have you done?" Francis asked in a panic as he struggled to get free, even though the pain in his head was excruciating.

"You will be kept safe with us…" Gilbert said and laughed. "Do not try to struggle Herr Bonnefoy, it will only hurt that way."


	8. Stand and Deliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Hindley tell the difference between his Francis and Francis Marcel? Well yeah actually... oh and watch out for the Highwayman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Stand and Deliver by Adam and the Ants (for giggles)

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Hindley was at first taken in by Francis Marcel's performance. He believed the man he was holding in his arms was his Francis and not Francis Marcel, because he was so alarmed that he'd been hurt. He wanted to take care of him and make sure he was alright. He took him into the lounge and laid him on the sofa.

"Oh… the pain ….C'est terrible… uhhh…" uttered Francis Marcel putting on a performance. "What are we to do Hindley?"

"Don't worry darling…" Hindley said and held him, stroking his hair with such tenderness, even Francis Marcel liked it. It was very strange but he couldn't help but love the way England was taking care of him. It was surprising. "We have to just deny everything they accuse us of, and say that we are friends only… it is none of anyone's business what we get up to in the bedroom. You know I love you deeper than any stupid law or convention in this world…" Hindley said as he kissed Francis' fingers. "We will never split up ever…." He said softly "You're the only person I've ever been able to open up to about Alice, and the only person who truly understands me… and I won't just give up on us…" he said "You wait here, I'll go and get you something to drink…" He whispered gently and then left him lying on the sofa. Francis Marcel loved it. He had started off with his usual hatred of England but didn't realise how tender Hindley could be, and found himself falling for him. "Mon Dieu! He uttered "Zis is not right…" he said to himself and tried to shake off the feeling. Was he really falling for England? This was crazy. As he was going to the kitchen Hindley tripped up over something that had appeared out of nowhere and in his path. He recognised it, he'd seen it before. It was the backpack that Arthur from the future had converted into a smaller version of the time machine. Why in the world was it in the hallway? He had no idea. "Cursed thing! Who left this here?" He said throwing it to one side. "He's not coming back future Arthur!" He said shaking his fist in the air in some vain attempt to convey that Francis would not be using the machine to go back to where he'd come from. That was obviously why Arthur had sent it, there could be no other reason.

Hindley returned with a warm cup of tea and set it down beside who he thought was his injured Francis. He then kissed him on the cheek and the neck and stroked his hair again. "My poor love, they must have hurt you so badly and scared you." He said softly, as he took in the smell of Francis' perfume that he was wearing. He'd never worn perfume before, so it was unusual.

"Ahhh but surely… uhh…" Francis Marcel uttered, not understanding why he loved the way England was touching him and kissing him. "er…um…" he mumbled "surely our relationship is wrong…" he said "Everyone will mock us and we might be imprisoned or hanged…"

"No one is going to do such a thing…" Hindley replied. As he sat with him, Hindley had an inkling that something just wasn't right. That familiar fluttering he would normally feel in his chest whenever he was in Francis' company, just wasn't there. That had never happened before and he couldn't understand why it wasn't happening now. He pulled away from him and sat there feeling quite strange.

"What's wrong Hindley?" Francis Marcel asked as he sipped the tea.

"I don't know." He replied. "There's…there's something different about you…." He said and turned to him. "Francis never wears perfume…" he uttered. "Francis would never suggest we break up, even if he'd been threatened I know he wouldn't …"

"Hindley how can you say such things?" He said and swooned in some vain attempt to make him believe again.

"Francis also wouldn't swoon like that… you're not him…" He said angrily and as Francis Marcel went to take another sip of tea, Hindley reached forward and tipped it up all over him. "You bloody Frog!" he roared "What have you done with him?"

Marcel stood up, screaming because scalding hot tea had been tipped all over his chest. "Tu est un imbecile Angleterre!" he cried "I hate you!"

"What was your plan hm? Break us up? Hurt me in some way? Hmm? Did you think I wouldn't be able to tell?"

"But he is identical to me in every way!" yelled Marcel "How did you know?"

"Because he is not identical to you… he's softer… kinder… " he uttered "And you're a git!" he roared pushing him back. "What have you done with him?"

Marcel laughed and pushed him back. "You will never know. And it is only what you deserve… for you 'ave made a fool of the Great nation of France…with your unsavoury relationship with this synthetic twin of mine…"

His words were cut short when Hindley punched him in the face unexpectedly, knocking him down. "Where is my Francis? What have you done with him?" he roared as he picked him up by the collar and threw him backwards into the wall. "Where is he?"

"Ugh.." Francis Marcel spluttered as he was thrown around. This reaction he hadn't expected. "You admit you are homosexual… in love with a man?"

"I am… and damn you Marcel!" he roared "You'll have to drag me screaming to your fucking guillotine!" he yelled and punched him hard again.

"Look at me Angleterre… I am his double… you see my eyes identical to his… you see that? You don't just love a man, he's just like me… that's like saying you're in love with me… isn't it?"

"No…no its not…" Hindley gasped. Yes Marcel and Francis were so alike you couldn't really tell them apart but for the look in their eyes, and the way they were as people. He paused for a moment, as something did make him hold back from hitting him. That pause was all Marcel needed, and he lashed out punching Hindley in the stomach hard and winding him. Hindley took a few steps backwards and doubled up in pain, giving Marcel more opportunity to hit him and he did just that, blow after blow rained down upon him, causing him cuts and bruises. Eventually he got his wind back and roared out, reaching up to Francis Marcel he grabbed him by the throat and started to strangle him. Marcel pulled at his fingers and released himself, staggering away from him he picked up a statue and threw it back at Hindley, he ducked and it smashed against the wall. "You Git! That was an expensive piece of medieval sculpture…"

"Fuck your sculpture!" Roared Marcel as he picked up a set of expensive crockery, throwing the plates one by one at Hindley. Dodging every plate, he ducked under the table reaching for the broom that was nearby, he came up behind Marcel and dug the handle of the broom into his back. "Take that Frog! Have at ye!"

Marcel turned around and grabbed the handle hard, dragging Hindley along as he whacked him through the door to the kitchen and he went crashing into some pots and pans and that. Grabbing a couple of pots he rushed at Marcel and started hitting him wherever he could. Marcel then picked up some as well and started hitting him back, and they ran all through the house chasing each other with the pots and pans really beating each other up. The servants were so terrified they had in their quarters away from the trouble.

"Where is my Francis? Speak up Frog or your life will not be worth living!"

"You will never know you limey! May you and your stupid future France boyfriend rot in hell!" He cried as he went crashing into the pantry. There he saw a big fresh fish, a sea bass and he picked it up. The next thing he knew England found himself being beaten half to death by a fish, and it really hurt, causing big bruises and whatever else. Luckily there was another fish in there so he grabbed it and started beating Marcel over the head with it. "Take that… and that… and that..!" he roared angrily. "I'll not let you get away with this!"

"AAAARGH!" Francis Marcel screamed as blows and blows of fish rained down on him. He couldn't fight back because every time he tried, England was right there smacking him with this enormous fish.

"Relent you Foppish French twit!" He yelled "Where have you taken him? Answer me or you'll smell like rotting sea bass for the rest of your miserable life!" he yelled, continuing to hit him.

"Aaaagh!" he cried "Stop hitting me with this fish.. Alright they have taken him to Spain… to Spain.. now for the love of God please stop hitting meeee!" cried Marcel now all dazed and confused.

Eventually Hindley stopped hitting him. "Never ever ever challenge an Englishman to a fish fight!" he yelled. "You will always lose."

"Urrrgh…" uttered a very dazed and confused Francis Marcel. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" he mumbled, now having lost his mind and feeling a bit concussed.

"Now…what to do with you…" mumbled Hindley as he watched beaten up and injured Marcel stagger about. "Oh I know…" he said with a menacing grin. He went to the hallway and picked up the backpack he'd found earlier. "I'm sure that Arthur of the future will be happy to see you Marcel." He said as he strapped the backpack on to him. "When you wake up it will be 1946…Au Revoir Monsieur.." he said as he switched on the machine…

Meanwhile Francis was still in the carriage on the way to Spain, feeling quite miserable, and his head pounding because he'd been hit with a frying pan.

"My Hindley will know that's not me." He said as they approached the shore where a boat was waiting. "He won't love anyone else but me… your plans will fail."

"You know I personally don't think there's anything wrong with male sexual relationships." Prussia said unexpectedly. "Its just that you know… Francis Marcel, he felt all violated…" he chuckled. "It was very funny…" he said "He's only going to get a confession out of your Hindley and then we will have the proof we need…"

"Proof? What are you going to do?"

"Vell… I know is archaic but the law says you both must be put to death… is not fair I know.." Prussia laughed.

"If is any help Senor Bonnefoy, we personally do not care, we just wanted to help our friend you know?" Diego said.

"Then why don't you untie me and let me go?" Francis replied. "Why are you taking me …wherever you are taking me?"

"Well… we promised Marcel…" Diego said with a laugh.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, and the driver screamed, he got off and ran away into the woods, away from something or someone he found terrifying obviously. Diego and Gilbert looked out of the window only to be confronted by a masked man in a black hat and cloak, with a pistol, it was a highwayman, and he meant business.

"Right you lot out of the carriage now!" he said "Come on I haven't got all day!"

The three of them got out, hands in the air looking sheepish and terrified all at the same time, except Francis who was tied up, and scared.

"Stand and deliver, your money or your life!" the Highwayman said in a sinister tone, as he got out a dagger, slashing at their clothing so that their money and goods fell out on to the grass at their feet, also their weapons fell too and he picked them up and put them in his bag.

"Aaargh!" Yelled Prussia "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"The name… is Dick Turpin.." The highwayman said as he moved close to him. "Tell all your friends beware… for I am lying in wait… now fuck off… go on… unless you want to be killed."

Prussia took off and didn't look back. It would have been different had he been armed but of course the Highwayman had taken his gun. Next Diego made to run away, but the highwayman kept shooting after him and deliberately only just missing him so that he would run faster. "Take that senor… smarty pants… now fuck off… bloody Spaniards…and Krauts… what kind of world is this anyway?"

Francis knelt on the ground with his eyes closed, his hands still tied behind his back, scared half to death not knowing what to expect. Suddenly he felt his bonds cut and he was being pulled to his feet. The masked man laughed a little and hugged him. "Glad I got you before they took you away from me.." he said. At first Francis was confused, but then the masked man removed his mask only to reveal that he was Hindley.

Francis could have fainted on the spot, but he didn't, he threw his arms around him and held him for what felt like an eternity. "Mon Dieu you came after me!" You knew!"

"Of course I knew my love…" Hindley said softly "He might have looked like you in every way, but he wasn't you… I could tell…"  
"Oh Hindley!" Gushed Francis. "But why do you smell like Sea bass?"

"It is … a long story…" He replied.


	9. Far away on the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened to Marcel when he went into the future? Who knows, but here's what I think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Moonlight Shadow by Mike Oldfield for the mood.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjCre83iPjE

Francis and Hindley went home, hoping that now they could explore their new life together. However, Hindley was covered in cuts and bruises from his fight with Francis Marcel. They hadn't really hurt him at first, but by the time they both managed to get back to the mansion, every bone in his body hurt, and the bruises seemed worse than ever. Francis got a bath ready for him, taking warm water from Mrs Bailey's stove that she always kept on in the kitchen. There was a little utility room in the back so, getting a tin bath, he filled it up and made sure it was of a reasonable temperature. Hindley hadn't expected this, he was exhausted and in pain, but Francis was there for him.

"Come on…" he said "Lets sort you out…."

Francis led him to the bath he'd prepared. The room was lit up in soft candle light and was so relaxing. Hindley looked to Francis, thinking how decent and thoughtful he was. "You did this for me?" he asked. "But… why?"

"Because you're just adorable…" Francis replied. "And I couldn't help but notice those bruises, you must have fought Francis Marcel like hell on Earth."

"Oh… well it was ferocious. Mrs Bailey and Mr Townsend seem to have cleaned up most of the mess though…" He replied as Francis started to undress him, first by taking off his jacket and then his waistcoat and shirt.

"I expect those cuts and bruises will be hurting you by now." Francis said softly. "What did he do to you?" He looked down at the state of Hindley's body as he undressed him. It was horrific. "Oh my God, what in the world?"

"Trust me you're worth it…" Hindley mumbled and kissed him. "You should have seen the state of him… I gave him what for…" he said. "I won… ok I know it doesn't look like it but I won…"

"Oh Hindley…" sighed Francis and hugged him. "Lets get you into this bath…"

Gently he helped him in and started to wash his cuts and bruises. "So…why do you smell like Sea Bass?" he asked.

"Fish fight…" Hindley said with a little smile. "Never ever challenge an Englishman to a fish fight…" He mumbled and allowed Francis to clean him up.

"Also… where is Francis Marcel now?"

"You know… that was the strangest thing." Hindley said as Francis continued to clean his wounds. "I came across that time machine thingy… and sent him into the future. So … now France doesn't have Francis Marcel, but you are here, and he's not going to come back so I had the idea that you'd take his place…"

"What?" Francis stopped and looked at him. "Pretend I'm him? Do you think I can get away with it?"

"I am sure of it…" Hindley replied. "And you know… I wonder what will happen to Marcel in the future…"

"I wonder… moreso I wonder why Arthur sent the backpack… I mean… he must have sent it right?" Francis mused as he washed away the blood from Hindley's body. He writhed in pain as he touched him.

"Oh…I am sorry Mon Cher…" He uttered. "Did I hurt you?"

"Everything hurts…" Hindley replied. "Every part of me…"

"Is there anywhere that doesn't hurt?"

Hindley pointed to a spot on his chest. "Here…" He mumbled and Francis leaned over and kissed that spot. Hindley then pointed to a spot on his cheek. "And here…" he said and Francis kissed that spot on his cheek. Hindley then pointed to his lips "Right here…" he whispered, and Francis gave him a gentle kiss that melted into a deeper kiss.

In the year 1946, Arthur had found an axe and was about to destroy his beautiful machine that he'd worked so carefully on. As he raised the axe, before he'd got a chance to do anything, there was the sound of the doorbell and he went to answer it. The postman handed him a very old looking envelope and smiled. "Sir, this was in our vault for you with instructions to hand it to you on this day, its been there since 1828" he said. "And I'll need you to sign for it."

"Oh… alright…" Arthur uttered as he took the letter and signed his name. Opening it he saw that it was from Francis all the way from the past.

"Oh my God!" he gasped as he sat down to read it.

Dear Arthur

Suffice to say that you were right. Lord Hindley is a monster, and I don't know if I will survive, so you must help me, please I beg of you to help me. I need you to send the backpack machine, so that I can use it to get home. Trust me it is better if you do not come here yourself, as Hindley might try to hurt you… please send the backpack… help me Arthur.

Love

Francis.

Immediately after reading it, Arthur found the backpack, the smaller version of his machine and placed it in the chamber. The machine did its usual thing, started up and was playing its usual strange tunes etc, but when it stopped, the chamber opened and someone was there, someone he knew, it was Francis, and he didn't look good, he looked like he was in a bad way and there was a strange fishy smell. His head was bleeding and he was covered in bruises. Concerned and worried, Arthur ran to him before he collapsed, and caught him. "It's alright, I've got you, oh God…what happened?" He fussed. Francis Marcel was dazed and confused and didn't know where he was, never mind what time period.

"Monsieur..?" He mumbled "Where is this place?"

"You're in the Kirkland mansion… remember?" Arthur replied. "You look terrible…what has he done to you?"

"What? Who?" mumbled Marcel, still unable to remember anything.

"Hindley… he beat you up… this is awful… let me help you…" he uttered, half carrying him to the lounge where he sat him down. "I'm going to destroy that machine now… I promised you before that I would and I will… you just sit here, and recover from your ordeal." He said. "There will be no more time travelling in this house…" He continued as he picked up the axe and started to destroy his once pride and joy.

In 1828 Francis and Hindley snuggled up together after the bath and made their plans for the future. Francis was to be the new France, and it would herald change for the country for sure.

"You looked great in your highwayman outfit you know." Francis said as he cuddled Hindley.

"I'm the Dandy Highwayman…" He mumbled as he slowly fell asleep in his lovers arms. "I love you Francis…"

"Je t'aime Hindley…" he whispered as he watched him fall into a deep sleep. When he had drifted off, he got up and started writing a letter to Arthur. The next day he would take it to the post office with instructions not to deliver till a cold Tuesday in 1946.


End file.
